Can't Loose Me
by isolateandmedicate
Summary: This is my first Vampire Diaries fic so…be gentle. For now this will be a one shot fic. It is all human and AU begins as a Stefan/Elena fic but will be a Damon/Elena fic so if you don't like either one of these pairing I suggest not reading. Yes I know it's all over the place and a hot mess and the characters may be OC but I think you will like it.
1. From the Damage

Disclaimer: I own nothing and that is all.

A/N: This is my first Vampire Diaries fic so…be gentle. For now this will be a one shot fic. It is all human and AU begins as a Stefan/Elena fic but will be a Damon/Elena fic so if you don't like either one of these pairing I suggest not reading. Yes I know it's all over the place and a hot mess and the characters may be OC but I think you will like it.

 _From The Damage…_

Elena walked into the small two bedroom apartment that she and her fiancé Stefan Salvatore shared together. She placed her keys and bags on the table and went to check the answering machine.

"Don't forget four o'clock you me and Bonnie are dress shopping and I am not taking no for an answer. You're getting married in two weeks and there is no way I am going to look like a hobo at your wedding." Elena laughs as she presses the delete button. You would think that this was her wedding the way she sounded on the phone. She lets the machine play through the rest of the messages as she grabs a glass of wine. Knowing that if she was going dress shopping with Caroline and Bonnie she was going to need it.

"Stefan got some bad news something came up and I won't be able to attend you and Elena's wedding." Elena drops her glass of wine as the voice of Damon Salvatore rings through the apartment.

 _One month earlier…._

" _Ok…so far we have Caroline, Bonnie, Jenna, Jeremy, and Alaric are coming. Have you heard anything from your mom?" Elena asks as she reads off the names that have RSVP'D to the wedding. Stefan whose mind was clearly not on wedding plans at the moment. "Hey…you ok?" Elena asked noticing how distracted he was._

" _Huh…oh…umm…yea…mom said she is coming but…she wants to come up early to help with the wedding. I told her that I would talk to you." He says absent mindedly._

" _Stefan what's up I know something's wrong. You've been pretty caught up in your thoughts so want to tell me what's going on?" Elena says as she puts the notebook up and places her hands on his._

" _Damon." Was all that he managed to get out._

" _No…no…I told you that there was no way he was going to be any part of our wedding and that meant as a guest." She could feel her defenses go up at the mere mention of the man that broke her heart so many years ago._

" _I thought this was our wedding and we both got a say in who comes?" He tells her in frustration._

" _Of course honey we both have a say but…Damon no…not going to happen. How would you like it if I invited Katherine?" She sees his expression change and she knows she said the wrong thing._

" _Elena he is my brother damn it! Katherine is welcome to come unlike you I can be an adult and let go of the past." He spats at her as he gets up. He knew this was going to cause a fight and he really wasn't in the mood._

" _Stefan I know he's your brother. But…he's also selfish…reckless…and impulsive. I can't believe after what he did to me you would even consider inviting him." Elena's explains. Stefan grabs the stack of envelopes on the table and opens the door. He needed to get out before he said something stupid. "Where are you going?" Elena gets up._

" _You know what have it your way if you don't want Damon there then fine we won't invite him. Now if you'll excuse me I have to mail out the rest of these invitations." He says walking out the door._

Elena quickly turns the machine off knowing that if she listened to his voice any longer the memories she had kept buried deep in her mind would come crashing through. "Shit." She says noticing the red wine that is now on the floor. She grabs a towel and begins to clean it up as Stefan walks in the door.

"Hey…everything ok?" He asked noticing the broken glass on the floor.

"Ya…it kind of slipped out of my hand. There's a message for you on the machine. I have to meet Bonnie and Car at the bridal shop." She says quickly wiping her hands on her jeans and heading out the door. She wasn't ready to confront him just yet.

Stefan shakes his head and walks over to the machine and plays the messages. When he hears Damon's voice it all makes sense to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At the bridal shop Bonnie, Caroline and Elena are looking at dresses.

"How about this one?" Caroline asks holding up a soft pink strapless dress.

"Ya…sure." Elena says mindlessly flipping through the dresses. She couldn't believe that Stefan went behind her back and invited Damon.

"Elena that's what you've said about the last five dresses we've looked at." Caroline sighs and puts the dress back on the rack.

"You ok. Elena you seem distracted." Bonnie asks wondering what was going on with her friend.

"I'm fine." Elena says continuing through the racks.

"That's it." Caroline says grabbing Elena by the arm. "Sit." She says pointing at the couch. "So…want to tell us what's going on or do we have to guess." Caroline says in her usual tone with her hands on her hip. While Bonnie gives her a concerned look.

"Stefan invited Damon." She mumbles as both Caroline and Bonnie's mouths drop.

"He what?!" Caroline shrieks.

"I thought you two agreed with everything that had happened he wasn't allowed to come." Bonnie asked confused.

"Well…I guess he changed his mind." Elena says as she shrugs her shoulders.

"So…what are you going to do?" Bonnie asked sincerely.

"It doesn't matter he's not coming anyway." She says dismissively.

"So…you're not mad about this in anyway?" Caroline asks.

"Car…I just found out today from Damon himself. I haven't even had time to process any of it." She explains as Caroline gets wide eyed.

"Wait you spoke to Damon!" Caroline says in shock.

"No…he left a message on our machine saying he wasn't coming." She tells them not really wanting to talk anymore about it.

"Does Stefan know that you know?" Bonnie asks.

"I'm sure he will after he listens to the machine." She tells them.

"I can't believe he would do this knowing what happened between you and Damon." Caroline dramatically says.

"Car…he's Stefan's brother. And ya I'm pissed as hell he went behind my back but…he's not coming so it doesn't matter." She tells them as she gets up shaking the feeling that someone is watching her.

"Where are you going? We still have to find a dress." Caroline says noticing Elena getting up.

"Look…whatever dress you pick will be fine. I just need to get some air." She says still shaking the feeling that someone is watching her.

"Well…I guess we get to pick out Elena's dress." She says throwing up her hands in frustration as she turns to Bonnie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Elena dug around her bag for her keys she did not notice the person she had ran into. "So…" she started to say but…stopped when she saw who it was. "Stefan…what do you want?" She said trying not to let her anger get the best of her.

"Can we talk?" It was meant as a simple statement. But…for Elena it just pissed her off even more.

"About what the fact that you lied to me or that I had to find out from your brother?" She spats at him as she walks away.

"Elena!" He says running after her. He knew she was pissed but…he knew they needed to talk this out. "Please…stop…so...we…can…talk about this." He tells her trying to catch his breath.

"Fine…I'm listening." She stops and turns towards him.

"Look…I know you're pissed and you have every right to be pissed at me. But…Damon is MY brother and he has a right to be at our wedding." Stefan tries to explain but…judging by her expression he knows it's not going to work.

"We've gone over this a thousand times Stefan….I know he is your brother but…I can't believe after everything he did to me you still would even call him your brother yet…alone invite him to our wedding which is for friends and family which to me he is neither." She knows this was the wrong thing to say but…its how she felt.

"And when we get married whether you like it or not he will be yours." He says moving closer.

"Kind of hard to marry someone you can't trust." And with that she walked away leaving a stunned Stefan standing there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elena decided to stop at the local bar to grab a drink hoping to take the edge off the day's events.

"What can I get ya love?" Klaus the ever so obnoxious bartender asked as she took a seat at the bar.

"Jack and Coke but no Coke." She says sighing as she dumps her bag in the stool next to her.

"That bad of a day love?" He asked pouring her the shot.

"You have no idea." She says throwing the shot back. She pushes the empty glass at him as he pours her another shot.

"Care to chat about it?" He says handing her another shot.

"Not really." She shakes her head. "All I want to do is forget about today." She says motioning for another shot.

"Really…I figured for a girl who is about to get married would be happy." He says to her in is usual sarcastic tone.

"Oh…that is not happening." She says shaking her head. As he raises an eyebrow at her.

"You and Stefan aren't getting married?" She hears a familiar voice from behind say. It was the voice that not that long ago gave her comfort. It was the voice that sent chills down her spine every time she heard it. It was also the voice that for the past few months that hung over her and Stefan. It was the voice she thought she'd never hear again that was until…earlier. Elena grabs the bottle from Klaus who gives her a knowing look. She takes a deep breath preparing herself for the person behind her. She closed her eyes hoping that it was just another one trick her mind was playing on her seeing as her mind had been doing a lot of that lately. When she opened her eyes she was met with those ocean blue eyes that she could easily get lost in. She took a deep breath in hailing is intoxicating scent. She couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or his scent but she found herself losing balance quickly as she steadied herself against the chair.

"I…I…have to go." She says not before falling into his nicely chiseled chest.

"Oh…no…no…you're not going anywhere." Damon tells her as he places her back in her chair.

"Ok…what the hell are you doing here anyway?" She spats at him as she takes a swig from the bottle as Klaus just stands there trying not to laugh.

"Ok…I think it's time you switch to coffee." He takes the bottle from her and hands it to Klaus. "Bourbon straight no ice." He says to Klaus who just nods.

"Hey why do I have to have coffee and you get Bourbon?" She says slurring her words.

"Well…dear that's because I can handle my booze." He so annoyingly points out to her.

"Whatever…and if you are going to drink then so am I." He almost forgot how stubborn she could be.

"Fine have it your way." He pushes the glass over to her. "Happy." She gives him a smile and downs the Bourbon she closes her eyes and lets the warmth take over her. She wanted so badly to tell him to go to hell but…she didn't want to fight anymore. And besides if he wasn't going to bring up the past then neither was she.

"So…you and Stefan…" Damon starts to say but is quickly cut off by Elena.

"I am not talking about Stefan to you of all people." And there went the whole civilized plan she was trying.

"Fine." He holds his hands up. They were having a half way decent time so he just let it go. They sit there in silence and drink their drinks.

"What time is it?" Elena asks.

"It's seven fifteen." Damon tells her.

"Shit." She grabs her bag and grabs her wallet when she notices the ten missed calls. Eight from Stefan and two from Caroline she throws her phone back in her bag. While the wedding wasn't officially off she still had to deal with Mama Salvatore. "I have to go." She says as she stumbles over her chair.

"Whoa…hold it there you are not driving anywhere." Damon tells her as he catches her.

"I didn't drive I walked." She spats as she starts to feel some of the anger she has been trying very hard to control.

"Even better I will drive you." He tells her as he takes her hand. This sends a surge of electricity throughout her body.

"Don't touch me." She says through gritted teeth as she yanks her hand away.

"Well…you're in no condition to walk by yourself and I think my brother would kill me if I let you walk alone so you leave me no choice." He picks her up and throws her over his shoulders and walks out of the bar.

"Put me down!" She screams as she punches his back.

"Damn woman I forgot how hard you punch." He says wincing in pain. He knew this was the quite possibly the dumbest thing to do. But…he knew Stefan would be pissed if he found out Elena walked home drunk. "Get in." He says placing her back on the ground and opening the car door.

"No." She says with her arms crossed. He loved how sexy she was when she was being stubborn.

"Ok…you have two options one we get into the car and I take you home to Stefan where you belong or…we can stand her and hash out the past. Your choice." He watches her face as she contemplates his demand.

"Fine." She gets in the car and slams the door. Deciding that this was the better option.

"Figures." He mumbles under his breath as he gets in the car. Elena is staring out the window. "So…back to the question I asked earlier." He knows he is treading on thin ice but…for some odd reason he had to know what was so bad to cause her to call off the wedding.

"And…I told you I was not going to talk to you about it." There was the snarky Elena he had grown to love.

"Why not it's better than sitting here in silence." He tells her.

"You...that's why." She mumbles. When he hears this he quickly pulls the car over.

"Get out." He says opening the door.

"Damon…I really don't have time for this. I'm supposed to be at the apartment to meet your mother. I am sure Stefan is wondering where I am." She says clearly annoyed by his sudden need to stop the car. Damon begins to pace around trying to figure out how he is the reason she wasn't marrying Stefan.

"Forget Stefan and well…ma…she will be fine. We have a bigger issue to resolve." He tells her running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"And…that is what?" She asked as she gets out of the car. Damon takes a deep breath preparing him for what he is about to say.

"You said I am the reason why you are not marrying Stefan. Care to explain how me… who might I mention has tried his damnedest to stay away per your wishes for the last few years is the reason why you're not marrying my brother?" Damon says as he finally stops pacing and turns to face her.

"Because he went behind my back and invited you to MY wedding. Even though I had told him that I didn't want you there." She yells at him. Damon feels his heart sink at her words.

"Let's go." He says grabbing her arm and taking her back to the care. He didn't want to hear anymore.

"No…you want to hash out the last five years let's do it so I can finally move on." She releases her arm from his grip. She wasn't going to let him off that easily if he wanted to talk then that's what they were going to do.

"You really think that's going to solve anything?" He asked not sure of where this was going but…if she wanted to talk then by all means he wasn't going to stop her.

"I'm sorry." While there may have been some other things he wanted to say. It was the only words he could form.

"Sorry." She scoffs. "You're sorry that is all you have to say. You leave me on our wedding day no note…no explanation…nothing just poof gone. Leaving Caroline and Stefan to pick up the broken pieces of my shattered heart. I deserve better than that so you can take your I'm sorry and stick it up your ass." She spats at him as the tears freely fall from her face. Unleashing all the hurt and anger she had suppressed for so long.

"Fine…fine…I get it." He tells her knowing that she really did deserve better than that.

"What was I not pretty enough? Good enough? Were you bored? Was it all a game? I don't understand what I did that was so horrible that you just up and left." Elena says through blurred eyes. She knew that she was rambling but it was like the damn had broke and everything came flooding back. Damon carefully moves closer. He wanted so badly to pull her close to him and tell her everything would be ok but…he knew that would be a dangerous move and they would be right back at square one.

"You were good enough…" He begins as he ever so carefully moves his hand towards her face cupping her chin and tilting it up. She closes her eyes taking in the feel of his touch. "Look at me Elena…you are beautiful…smart…sexy if I had to describe the perfect woman it would be you." Damon wipes a stray tear from her check. "The truth is I was scared out of my mind. All my life I grew up thinking I was damaged and unfixable hell…my own mother abandoned me what mother does that? But…then I met you and you showed me that I was fixable and that I was worthy of love. I wanted it all with you the big house…white picket fence…kids…all of it I couldn't wait to grow old with you. But…when it came down to it I let my fears ruin the best thing that ever happened to me. If I could go back and change things I would in a heartbeat." He says never taking his eyes off her. Elena takes a deep breath taking in is words as they both stand there inches apart eyes locked on each other.

"Damon…" Was all she could say before they were interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She looks down at her phone. "It's Stefan I should…" She points as she starts to walk off.

"I'll be in the car." He says clearing is throat. Damn it he thought as he walked back to the car. Elena takes a deep breath to regain her composure as she answers the phone.

"Stefan hey." She says her voice a bit raspy.

"I know you're pissed at me and have every right to be but…where are you I have been trying to call you for over an hour." She can sense the panic in his voice.

"I went for a drink and lost track of time sorry." She tells him it really wasn't a lie she did lose track of time.

"Well ma is here and she's asking all these questions about the wedding and I have no clue of what to tell her is there even still a wedding?" He says the last part softly which meant mama Salvatore must be in earshot.

"Stefan I don't want to talk about it right now. Just keep her distracted and I will handle it when I get home." She tells him. Not really sure of what she was going to do.

"I know I messed up and I truly am sorry. I just really wanted Damon there." She knew he was sorry and he didn't mean anything by her but…it still pissed her off. Shit she thought how was she going to explain Damon bringing her home.

"Stefan…there's something I need to tell you." She figures she might as well tell him about Damon.

"OK." He says.

"I'm with Damon." She simply states and waits for his reaction.

"Damon…as in my brother Damon?" He asked confused as to why she was with Damon.

"That would be the one." She says sarcastically.

"The same Damon that you blew up at me because I wanted him at our wedding? The same one that I quote you once told me could rot in hell?" She knew this wasn't going to go well.

"Once again you are correct. I ran into him at Lucky's and I had a bit too much to drink and he offered to drive me home." Ok…so that wasn't exactly how it went but…she figured she would work out the details later.

"Well…at least you two are being civil I hope." He says figuring they can talk about this later.

"You could say that." She says looking over at Damon who is standing by the car not taking his eyes off her.

"Just hurry up. I don't know how much longer I can stall her." He says changing the subject.

"Fine." She sighs.

"I love you." Stefan says.

"I love you too." Elena says not taking her eyes off Damon. Elena places the phone back in her pocket and heads towards the car.

"So…what did little brother have to say?" Knowing that she had told Stefan that she was with him.

"Well…he said at least we were being civil to each other." She says getting in the car.

"So…what now?" He asked.

"Looks like you are taking me to my apartment so I can figure out how to deal with your mother." She says giving him a smile.

"So…you're going through with the wedding?" It was the million dollar question that hung over their heads.

"I don't know Damon." She shakes her head.

"So…he fucks up one time and that's it you're done with him?" Damon points out to her as he starts the car.

"It's not that simple Damon." She says.

"Sounds to me like it is. I must've fucked up a thousand times and you forgave me." He points out to her.

"And look where that got us." She says. Knowing he was right she forgave him every time he broke her heart. Even when he left her at the alter she may have hated him but she forgave him. So…why was it different with Stefan?

"Point taken." He decides to drop the subject knowing if they continued on like this; words were going to be said that couldn't be taken back. Elena leans back in the seat and props her feet on the dash. She closes her eyes hoping the music will drown out the thoughts racing through her mind.

 _This Romeo is bleeding'_

 _But you can't see his blood_

 _It's nothing but some feelings_

 _That this old dog kicked up_

Damon had made a good point if she could forgive him why not Stefan. What Damon did was way worse. Did she not love Stefan? Of course she did. She wouldn't be marrying him if she didn't.

 _It's been raining' since you left me_

 _Now I'm drowning' in the flood_

 _You see I've always been a fighter_

 _But without you I'll give up…._

Did she still love Damon? That was a loaded question in her mind because of course she loved him he was her first true love and well…you know what they say about first love? She glanced over at Damon whose eyes were focused on the road. She wondered what was going through his head. There were so many questions that remained unanswered. She shook her head and turned towards the window.

 _I can't sing a love song_

 _Like the way it's meant to be_

 _I guess I'm not that good anymore_

 _But that's just me_

Damon's mind was racing about a hundred miles an hour when he stopped at Lucky's he had no idea that he'd run into Elena the woman that stole his heart from the moment he set eyes on her. The woman who knew just how to wreck his world with just one look. The same woman who's heart he broke all those years. The same one that is sitting just inches from him the same one who is marrying his brother.

 _I will love you baby_

 _Always_

 _And I'll be there forever and a day_

 _Always_

He tried to keep his focus on the road but…as each word of the song rang out in the car. He found it harder and harder to pull this car over and tell her just exactly how he felt. He tried earlier but…she wasn't in the right state of mind. Even if he said what he was feeling he couldn't because of Stefan.

 _Now your pictures that you left behind_

 _Are just memories of a different life_

 _Some that made us laugh, some made us cry_

 _One that made you have to say goodbye_

Stefan was pretty much the only family he's had since his mother abandoned him and Lilly took him in. He knew if the roles were reversed he'd be pissed. So instead of being the selfish ass he's been known to be he had to step back and let her make the choice. As much as that sucked it was the right thing to do.

 _What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair_

 _Touch your lips and hold you near_

 _When you say your prayers understand_

 _I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

Elena continued to stare out the window her thoughts drifting from Damon to Stefan back to Damon. Elena steals another glance at Damon wondering if he meant what he said earlier and why he didn't just tell her the truth. She can see he is lost in thought and wonders if he's thinking the same thing.

 _When he holds you close, he pulls you near_

 _When he says the words you've been needing' to hear_

 _I wish I was him with these words of mine_

 _To say to you till the end of time_

Damon having enough of the radio reaches over and to turn it off.

 _That I will love you baby_

 _Always_

 _And I'll be there forever and a day_

 _Always_

"Don't." She says her voice cracking as their hands gently brush against each other. "I like this song." She gives him a week smile. And he simply smiles as he mindlessly rubs his thumb on the back of her hand.

 _If you told me to cry for you, I could_

 _If you told me to die for you, I would_

 _Take a look at my face_

 _There's no price I won't pay_

 _To say these words to you_

Elena closed her eyes and continues to let her mind get lost in the song. She knows that this is wrong but…right now she didn't care.

 _Well, there ain't no luck in these loaded dice_

 _But baby, if you give me just one more try_

 _We can pack up our old dreams, and our old lives,_

 _We'll find a place, where the sun still shines_

"Do you ever think about what might have been?" Elena asked not really sure why maybe it was the song or Damon just showing up like he did.

"You mean if I hadn't left?" Of course he did there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about what might have been.

"Ya." She says tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Elena I know if I hadn't let my fears get the best of me we wouldn't be here right now." He says as they pull up to the apartment.

"Thank you." She gives him a small smile. She starts to get out of the car when he stops her.

"Where does this leave us?" He asked deciding that now was just as good of a time as any.

"Friends." She simply states. They still had a long way to go but…it was all that she could offer at this point.

"I can handle that." He says giving her a smile. If friendship was all that she could give him then he was ok with that.

"You coming with?" She asks turning to him as she walks up the steps. He stands there wondering if he should. He knew Stefan was probably not too happy with him for keeping Elena out for so long.

"Sure…Stefan could probably use some help with ma. If she is anything like she was for our wedding…." Damon stopped himself after seeing the look that Elena had in her eyes.

"Sorry…bad analogy won't happen again." He says jokingly.

"Good." She says as he reaches for her hand. "Friends don't hold each other's hands." She warns.

"Right." He chuckles as he places his hands in his pockets.

Thank you all for stopping by and reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. As always leave a review.


	2. Climbing The Walls

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Ok…I know I said that this was a one shot fic but…seems like this little fella took a mind of its own and has more to tell so…here it is hope you enjoy.

Previously on… Can't Loose Me…

" _Friends." She simply states. They still had a long way to go but…it was all that she could offer at this point._

" _I can handle that." He says giving her a smile. If friendship was all that she could give him then he was ok with that._

" _You coming with?" She asks turning to him as she walks up the steps. He stands there wondering if he should. He knew Stefan was probably not too happy with him for keeping Elena out for so long._

" _Sure…Stefan could probably use some help with ma. If she is anything like she was for our wedding…." Damon stopped himself after seeing the look that Elena had in her eyes._

" _Sorry…bad analogy won't happen again." He says jokingly._

" _Good." She says as he reaches for her hand. "Friends don't hold each other's hands." She warns._

" _Right." He chuckles as he places his hands in his pockets._

XXXXXXXX

 _Climbing the Walls…._

When she opens the door they are met with a very inebriated Lily and a frustrated Stefan.

"I think you should have an outdoor wedding." Lily slurs.

"Ma…I told you already Caroline already booked the church." This had been the argument for the last twenty minutes. She wanted them to have an outdoor wedding in Central Park because you should appreciate the spring or some crap. He really wasn't sure seeing as he had toned out most of her ramblings about ten minutes ago.

"I see you've started without me." Elena jokes as a look a relief washes over Stefan.

"Elena thank god you're here." Lily walks over and gives her a hug. "Will you please tell him that a wedding in Central Park would be lovely this time of year." She says taking a sip of her wine.

"Lily while I think that is a wonderful idea. Stefan and I plan on a small church wedding." She says as Stefan gives her a look. Damon can't help but feel a bit jealous this should be them but…he's the one that fucked up and he has to deal with that.

"Well….ok but…you have to see the dress I picked. You are going to look beautiful in it." She says as she drags Elena into the living room as Damon and Stefan just laugh.

"Thank god…I swear our mother is bound to ruin our wedding." Stefan shakes his head and walks towards the fridge. "Want a beer?" He offers. Damon debates on whether he wants to stay or not.

"Why not looks like you need some company." What? He wasn't going to leave him alone with Elena and his mother.

"Hey thanks for bringing Elena home." He says taking a swig of his beer.

"It's nothing." He shrugs drinking his beer.

"So…why are you in New York? Thought you said you weren't going to the wedding." Stefan asks wondering why he was here.

"You're right I am not going to the wedding. I am here on business I go back to California Monday." He explains.

"Well…I am glad you're here." Stefan says to him giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Well since you're here till Monday want to join us for my bachelor party?" He offers thinking it would be a good way to spend time with him.

"Are you sure that's even a good idea?" He asked knowing what Elena had said earlier.

"What it's just Matt, Alaric, Jeremy, Klaus, and Tyler we are gonna get a few drinks nothing bad. Just a bunch of guys hanging out." Stefan tells him oblivious to the what Damon meant.

"Sure…sounds fun." Damon rolls his eyes nothing against Matt and the others but…kind of sounded like it was going to be boring. If it even happened because from the way it sounds there may not even be a wedding.

"Well…don't sound too happy?" Stefan says grabbing another beer. "Want another?" He motions as Damon nods his head. Elena walks into the kitchen her hair is a mess and she is clearly frustrated.

"Stefan you have got to get her out of here. If she stays any longer I am going to be looking like trailer trash Barbie." She throws grabs Damon's beer and takes a drink and Stefan just laughs.

"Hey…get your own." Damon says in protest as he takes his beer back.

"Na…yours is better and besides it's already open." Elena takes a seat in between the two men. Stefan smiles it was nice that they were getting along.

"So…I take it no one has told ma." Damon spits out. He said he wasn't going to say anything but…he couldn't take this whole little charade they had going on.

"Told her what?" Stefan asks confused while Elena gets up and grabs Damon by the shirt.

"Outside now." She says through gritted teeth as she drags him outside. Stefan just looks at them confused and then it hits him. Elena must've told Damon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you wanted to have your way with me all you had to do was ask." Damon says in his usual cocky tone.

"Uggg….don't flatter yourself." She gives him a disgusted look and shakes her head. "I told you not to say anything and what do you do. You say something anyway. What the hell is wrong with you?" Ok…so there was a part of her that wanted to take him up on his offer but…she knew that would be a huge mistake. She still had Stefan to deal with and to be honest she really wasn't sure what was going on between her and Damon.

"What's wrong with me? I'm not the one pretending." He points out as he fixes his shirt.

"Pretending?" She asked confused.

"Ya…you know that thing people do when they don't want to face reality." It really did take all that she had not to slap him right now.

"I'm not pretending and reality is just fine right now." She says putting her defenses up.

"Well…then why are you out here with me and not inside with your finance?" He takes a step closer their faces inches apart she is trying so hard not to kiss him but…as long as she was with Stefan she couldn't.

"Just when I think there is some hope that we could be friends." She says getting frustrated with him.

"You know just as well as I do we could never be friends." He spats but…instantly regrets saying it when he sees her face fall. "Elena…that's not what I meant…" He says wiping a stray tear that has fallen off her cheek.

"Ya…but you said it." She said her voice barley a whisper trying to keep her emotions at bay. Damon takes a deep breath knowing that what he is about to say may just bite him in the ass but…he was willing to take that chance.

"I love you." And there it was…the words that they were both afraid to say out in the open. He looks into her eyes for some kind of sign that this wasn't a colossal mistake and just maybe she felt the same way. Both were so lost in each other that they didn't realize Stefan who clears his throat breaking them out of their thoughts.

"Stefan." Elena says quickly moving away from Damon. Stefan looks at Elena who is clear upset about something then back at Damon who just smiles weakly at him. Hoping that he didn't hear Damon's proclamation of love to Elena.

"I think I am going to check on your mother." Elena says to them.

"She's passed out on the couch." Stefan says trying to figure out what was going on between Elena and Damon. He had obviously walked in on something he shouldn't.

"Oh…well then I am going to take a shower. Damon it was nice to see you." She gives Damon a slight smile.

"What no hug? After all we are friends." He says as Stefan looks at him then at Elena. He knew something was going on but…what was it.

"Oh." She says taken off guard by Damon's remark. She give Damon a quick hug.

"This isn't over." He whispers in her ear before letting her go. She gives him a knowing look.

"See you inside?" Elena says as she gives Stefan a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh…ya…I'm gonna talk to Damon for a minute." He says to her hoping that Damon may be able to give him the answers he was looking for. Elena nods and goes back into the apartment.

"So…want to tell me what's going on?" Stefan just comes out and says what he was thinking.

"Nothing…nothing at all." He says knowing that Stefan knows something and he's not going to give up till he gets the answers he's looking for.

"Well…sure didn't look like nothing." Stefan says in an accusing tone.

"Look…she's just stressed about our mother and the wedding. Nothing is going on between us." Hoping that will appease him until he can figure out what is going on himself.

"You know as well as I do there is no wedding. I just haven't had the heart to tell ma yet." It was the first time today he had said those words out loud and it made his heart sink.

"Really? I…I…thought she just said it because she was pissed at you. I didn't really think she'd call off the wedding." Damon says shocked by what he heard.

"She doesn't know." Stefan says bluntly.

"What? So…you're calling off the wedding? Why?" Damon is confused why Stefan would call off the wedding he is madly in love with Elena.

"It's the right thing to do." Stefan simply says.

"The right thing to do? What does that even mean?" Damon asked confused as to what Stefan is talking about.

"I can't marry someone who's heart belongs to someone else." He let out the breath he had been holding. It was something that had always been in the back of his mind and with Damon being here and seeing the two of them it just made it clearer that she was still in love with Damon no matter how much she denied it. He knew it was true.

"Then why even propose?" He asked wondering if Stefan knew that then why did he propose to her.

"Because I thought I could fix her." Stefan simply states.

"Fix her? Didn't know she was broken to begin with." Damon is a bit pissed at this statement but lets it go.

"No…she wasn't but...then you left… with me to pick up the pieces. But…no matter how hard I tried there was always this voice in the back of mind telling me that I could never fix her." It killed him to admit this to Damon of all people but…for some reason Damon needed to know.

"And…you think I can fix her." Damon asked trying to figure out what Stefan was saying.

"Yes." Stefan simply says.

"I'm only here for three days and besides she looks just fine." Damon says trying to be realistic.

"Damon she's not fine it's all an act. She's not fine she hasn't been herself since the day you left. You know today is actually the first time I have seen her be anywhere close to who she was." He was trying his best not to let Damon know how much this bothered him.

"So…let me get this right…you want me to fix her so you can still be with her?" Stefan gives a slight nod. As Damon tries his hardest not to punch him in the face.

"She was never mine. She has and will always be yours no matter how hard I try to convince myself that one day she will look at me with the same look she gave you." Damon wants so bad to believe Stefan but…he had to be honest with himself there was no way Elena still felt that way. Who holds on for that long?

"Stefan it's just feelings left over from the past. There is no way she is still in love with me." Damon says thinking about what Stefan told him.

"Damon you and Elena have the love that never dies. It's the kind of love that is pure…reckless…and volatile. The love that make people go running for the hills. The love that makes you doubt everything in existence. It the kind of love that is so powerful that it literally scares the crap out of you. It's the love that takes a lifetime to get over. How could I ever compete with that." How was it possible for Stefan to put into words exactly how he felt about Elena.

"That was pretty girly even for you bro." Damon says in his usual smart ass tone. He couldn't help it. It was just who he was.

"Shut up Damon. I am being serious. You two just need to sit down and hash all your bullshit out." Stefan tells him.

"Already did that and well…it didn't work." Stefan looks at him.

"So…that's why she was late." It was all starting to make some sense to him.

"Ya…I explained everything to her in hopes that just maybe she would hate me less. But…guess who's bed she ended up in?" Damon says pointing out the fact that Elena was in Stefan's bed.

"She hasn't been in my bed for months." Damon is taken aback by Stefan's revelation.

"What? Why?" Damon says trying to form a sentence.

"We got into a fight once again about you and the wedding. I was pretty adamant about you being there. After all you are my brother and I thought you should be there. Elena well…that was a whole different story she was bound and determined not to have you there. Well…one day we were going over the guest list and once again I brought the subject of you up which ended up in me leaving and inviting you anyway. When I came back she was on the couch and that's where she's been ever since." Stefan explains.

"So…if ma is on the couch where is Elena?" It really wasn't any of business but his morbid curiosity got the better of him.

"In my bed." Stefan told him.

"And where are you sleeping?" Damon asked not really sure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

"At Tyler's." Stefan told him. Damon lets out a sigh of relief.

"You know someone is going to have to break it to ma that you two aren't getting married." Damon says changing the subject.

"I am going to tell her tomorrow." Stefan says.

"And…what about when she wakes up and sees that you're not there?" Damon asks as Stefan's expression changes.

"That's why you're going to stay here and keep ma distracted until I come back." Stefan says to him.

"And where might you expect me to sleep. I am not sharing a couch with dear ol ma." Ok…this was getting weird and he thought.

"In my room…on the floor of course." Stefan points out.

"Ok…are you crazy? You know if I come walking out of there an ma sees you're toast. And not to mention that's even if Elena lets me sleep on the floor." Damon says looking at Stefan like he has grown two heads.

"Good luck." Stefan says giving him a pat on the back as he walks down the hall. Leaving a dumbfounded Damon standing there.

"Great just great." Damon says to himself as he walks back into the apartment.

Ok…so there it is…for now. I will have chapter 3 up tomorrow or later today. And as always leave a review.


	3. Same old song

Disclaimer: I won nothing.

A/N: Not much to say other than I hope you are enjoying this fic.

Previously on From the Damage….

" _Ok…are you crazy? You know if I come walking out of there and ma sees you're toast. And not to mention that's even if Elena lets me sleep on the floor." Damon says looking at Stefan like he has grown two heads._

" _Good luck." Stefan says giving him a pat on the back as he walks down the hall. Leaving a dumbfounded Damon standing there._

" _Great just great." Damon says to himself as he walks back into the apartment._

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_

 _'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_

 _I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

Damon made his way back into the apartment he let out a small chuckle seeing his mom sprawled out on the couch. He continued through the apartment he could hear the faint sound of music coming from the hall. When he entered the bedroom he found a sleeping Elena he picked up a blanket from off the chair and placed it ever so carefully over her. "You know you love someone when you can spend the entire night watching them sleep." It was something he recalled his grandmother telling him when he was younger. He remembered many a nights when he and Elena were together he would just lie awake and watch her sleep. He loved the way she looked so damned peaceful like there wasn't a care in the world. There was a time when he would've given the world to her but…he realized the world wasn't enough for her she deserved the entire universe. He stared at the girl who had stolen his heart the moment he saw her. The girl who infuriated him to no end…the girl who wrecked his entire world with just one look she was also the one whose heart he broke. He knew he had hurt her but looking at her face and seeing the dark circles that had formed he knew it was way worse. He wanted to believe that maybe there was some hope they could get that back one day. But…he knew it would never happen he was only here for a few days and he knew a few days weren't enough to fix them if they were even fixable. He pulled the blanket up over her as her turned to leave. He figured it was best if he didn't stay. "Damon…don't go." He hears her say as she grabs him by the arm. He gently slips his arm out of her grip realizing that she is still asleep. "One day my love." He whispers as he places a soft kiss on her forehead. As he sits in the chair and tries to get some sleep knowing that tomorrow was going to be hell.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elena was rudely awakened by the blaring of the radio coming from the bathroom. She looked over at the clock and groaned it was nine in the morning. She put her pillow over her head hoping to muffle out the sound coming from the bathroom trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. She knew today was going to be hell first they had to tell mama Salvatore the wedding was off and then she had to deal with Caroline which if she thought telling mama Salvatore was hell well Caroline was going to flip she really wasn't looking forward to today at all. Having enough of the obnoxious sound coming from the bathroom she decided to do something about it. She tried to get out of bed and that's when she felt the sudden wave of nausea hit her. She quickly ran to the bathroom and she was met with a very wet and naked brick wall. "Well…if you wanted round two why didn't you say so?" Damon who is quite naked and wet and might she add sexy as hell. He says in his usual cocky tone.

"Uggg…put something on would you?" She tells him as she tosses a towel at him. The fact that a naked Damon is in her bathroom hasn't clicked to her.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen it before." He shrugs his shoulders and wraps the towel around his body. While she tries her hardest not to stare at his finely chiseled body.

"Get out." She says closing the door and emptying the contents of last night into the toilet after she there is nothing more in her stomach she flushes the toilet and goes to brush the nasty out of her mouth. She sees her reflection in the mirror…her eyes have huge bags under them…her hair looks like some woodland creature made its home in it. Then it hits her as the nights events while fuzzy start flooding back to her. She rinses her mouth out and places the toothbrush back on the sink and walks out of the bathroom.

"Hey we didn't…" She starts to ask when she is met with a half-naked Damon sprawled out on her bed. "Damn it Damon put some clothes on." She shrieks trying to advert her eyes somewhere else.

"Good morning to you sunshine." He grins knowing that he is driving Elena nuts.

"Damon seriously clothes. What if Stefan walked in or better yet your mother. I am sure that would go over well with good ol ma." She says in frustration.

"Don't worry no one is here. It's just you and me." He tells her as he walks over and grabs a pair of pants from his bag.

"What do you mean?" She says confused.

"Stefan is at Tyler's and well…ma she left like an hour ago or something." He tells her as he puts his pants on.

"So…she knows you're here then?" Elena asked trying to figure this all out.

"No…I heard the slamming of the door woke me up actually." He points out as he sits back on the bed.

"Great." She shakes her head and mumble. She starts to walk towards the dresser when Damon stops her.

"Can we talk?" He asked throwing all caution out the window.

"I think we said enough last night." She spats at him.

"Please." He says looking up at her his voice barely a whisper.

"Damon…I already have enough to deal with between your ma, Caroline and not to mention Stefan will probably be home any minute." She was not in the mood to rehash last night with him.

"Would it make things better if I told you that this was Stefan's idea and ma is cover and well…Caroline well…she's all yours. So…can we please just talk?" Damon takes a deep breath and watches Elena's expression he tries to figure it out but can't.

"Stefan's idea what are you talking about?" Elena asks now more confused than ever.

"Stefan and I had a long talk last night and he told me that you and I need to get everything out in the open if we are ever going to have any chance at saving what we had." Elena is taken aback by what Damon told her.

"I don't know Damon…there is so much that was wrong with our relationship. We were selfish…impulsive…reckless…and to be honest it was a train wreck." She tells him trying to be realistic.

"Hell…yes I believe we are worth saving…what you just called a train wreck is what most people spend a lifetime looking for and only a few actually experience it. Elena I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you and I still love you more than ever. And I know you feel the same way or you wouldn't be here right now." Elena takes a minute to process what he told her. He was right they were worth saving and she wanted more than anything to believe him but there was that part of her that was afraid of her heart being broken again by him.

"Damon…" He couldn't take it anymore words weren't working so he did the only thing he knew to convince her that he was serious. He leans in to kiss her but she quickly pulls away. Damon clears his throat as he feels his heart sink.

"Right." Damon says trying not to let her know how much that hurt.

"If we are going to do this then we are going to do it right. Which means; I am going to take a shower and you are going to find us some breakfast. And since we have the apartment to ourselves we are going to sit down and talk everything out. And if at the end of the day we think this is worth saving then we will do everything we can to save it." Elena says knowing Damon was right. They were worth saving and she was going to do everything she could to save it.

"That's all I ask." He simply says.

"Now if you don't mind I need to get some clothes and you're kind of blocking the closet." She tells him.

"Right." He says moving to the side allowing Elena to get in her closet.

"Thank you." She gives him a smile and walks into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

SPOV

Stefan had spent the night at Tyler's knowing that Elena didn't want him there. She didn't come out and say it but she didn't have to. They hadn't been sleeping in the bed for months so what difference did it make if just slept somewhere else. It killed him to admit to Damon of all people that things between him and Elena were not as good as everyone thought. At first they were good but…the closer the wedding got the further they grew apart. He couldn't put the blame on her or even on Damon. He blamed himself for pushing the subject of Damon on her it was the reason she called off the wedding. It was the reason why Damon was with her and not him. He always felt like there was something missing and then he saw her with Damon and it hit him like a ton of bricks he was the missing piece. It was the happiest he'd seen her in months and it hurt like hell to know that he couldn't make her happy. So…he did the one thing he didn't want to do and it wasn't because Elena didn't deserve to be happy because she did. It wasn't even for Damon it was for his own selfish reasons. If he couldn't make her happy then what was the point of staying. Stefan pulled up to the apartment and noticed that Damon's car was gone he let out a sigh of relief. While he may have been the one to convince Damon to fight for her he wasn't ready to see them together. He walked into the apartment and looked around and let out a sigh of relief he was glad there was no one else here. It gave him time to think about how to tell his mother about him and Elena. He walked to the bedroom thinking that a nice long shower would clear his head.

XXXXXXXX

Elena stepped out of the shower and got dressed feeling much better after her shower. She walks out into the bedroom in hopes to find her brush so she could do something with the mess on her head.

"Stefan?" She asked confused as Stefan turned around.

"Sorry…I…didn't realize anyone was home." He said giving her a nervous smile.

"Ya…Damon went to get some breakfast for us and your ma...well…not really sure where she went." She tells him as she grabs her brush.

"So…you and Damon?" It wasn't a question just a simple statement. He really wasn't even sure why he said it.

"You…know I'm going to go I am sure Damon is here by now." She tells him not wanting to have this conversation with him. Leaving Stefan there wondering what the hell just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok…going to stop it here only think it's fitting Damon and Elena get their own chapter.

Thanks for reading and as always reviews are not only appreciated but…also welcomed.


End file.
